twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Twilight Tribute Essay of Mine
Well, it is the end of the Twilight Saga and it has been a wild time for all users, so who is more excited to see what the author Stephenie Meyer will think of next in the saga. Now it is time to say good bye for now, and welcome in many more wonderful franchises, so let’s all embrace this as a see you later unlike a good forever. Breaking Dawn - Part 2 was released a few weeks ago and many users or fans have seen it more than five times, well I have seen it eleven times and want to see it more. So who is going to agree with me, about it is more like a see you later. If not, then what is going on with the Twilight Fans, it would be a tragic mistake to disagree but I would accept your opinion and your views. Breaking Dawn - Part 1 was an introduction to the end of the saga, it was released last year and it touched everyone from across the globe. All fans wanting to see Breaking Dawn - Part 2 straight after that movie, plus fans crying over that the fact Bella Cullen is no longer human and is now an immortal. Edward Cullen had given Bella what she wanted the most, to be more like him. But they have a daughter with is a Hybrid human/vampire child of the onscreen husband and wife, looking straight after the first part was more like seeing the doom of all days, no more Twilight. How many times have we all seen Eclipse, I have seen it countless times and I know basically all the lines and the book as well. That is so creepy but at the same time cool, at least I know the back story of the book and now know that it is ok, to show some attribution to the series. Like when Eclipse was on the cinema’s and after it was taken off it had hit me, in about two to three year’s time the saga will be finishing and it had happened. But we cannot cry over because a franchise has finished for now, it will continue in its own way that Stephanie has invented. Looking at New Moon was crying the information about Twilight and it explains things a lot more in depth that was missed in the first film but has the Saga had just begun the cast and crew knew that it will be a big franchise in history, it had whipped Harry Potter in one huge whip across the history books. It made Harry Potter be Twilight's bitch (Sorry for my language) but the ex-Harry Potter cast member Robert Pattinson was made a rock star like Kristen Stewart and the rest of the cast. But we cannot forget the directors, Catherine Hardwicke, Chris Weitz, David Slade and Bill Condon have worked for ages to get the series like the fans would have expected it to be, but Wyck Godfrey has been working hard and long hours to get it right as well, but we cannot forget the script writer Melissa Rosenberg. So what do you's fans think about what I had just said, this is a tribute to THE TWILIGHT SAGA FRANCHISE. I am not going to forget it, FOR AGES. Category:Blog posts